raging shyness
by Nuno-oki
Summary: What would happen...if ichigo...were replaced,by someone who's practically his polar opposite...and No not shiro,I mean a young man who decided to give his hair a different color and stop it half way,some one,who's afraid of talking...well,now you read,and you'll know Diaclaimer: I do not own bleach


Welcome everybody,this is a new fanfic that i want to give a try...heres the summary,its an oc story,towards bleach,this character is replacing ichigo for this fic,and zangetsu and shiro as well,sorry,but hear me out,just review if you like it or not,i'll be happy either way to see some responses.

 **Raging shyness:Chapter 1**

 **Anger,Shyness and Pain**

'What am i doing...? where am i...?' the boy thought 'the pain,it hurts...really badly...i cant take it,its all hazy,im feeling dizzy,the hell... no, I have to leave,i have to get up,i have to...I HAVE TO!'

he awakened from what seemed to be a fucked up nightmare,geeze,he stood up and looked at his father trying to give him a flying kick to the head,the young man accidently dodged that one,as he pushed his head way forward and his father simply crashed. "What the... Dad...can you go and fuck off else where...i need to get dressed."

"Oh c'mon Isaac, LETS HAVE SOME FATH-"he was cut off by Isaac's fist in his jaw.

"I said knock it off!"a growl was heard in his voice,due to his actions.

"Oh come on,lets just-"he was pushed out of Isaac's room,thank god,he easily got dressed,as he saw something,smiling at him,it was a girl,she had a chain on her chest.

"Hello again"Isaac said smiling,she smiles at him and hugs him before waving good bye.

"Well...school is coming,right around the corner is summer break..man"he walked sighing,taking a few steps towards the street,he heared a blaring sound of a car,honking at him,he's realized he has spaced out for a while now and it was almost 8,and like that he blazed to the school.

"Isaac?"a voice trails by our orange haired,black streaked hero,it was from a red hair girl,its Orihime Inoue."Why are you so late,i was worried."shes trailing off topic again,Isaac gave a hefty sigh and just ran towards his class room.

"Im here!"he panted harshly,looking around,breathing heavly.

"Good morning "The teacher stared at him."Just on time too,thats good,but be careful next time"he nodded walking to his desk,shying away from most people 'i dont know,well i know a few people,Orihime for one...Tatsuki...Chad...Actually thats it...i never thought about having friends,i was actually the scared one to even talk to Chad,Orihime or Tatsuki in the first place.' he thought shyly,looking at his clenching fist

"Hey Isaac..."Chad spoke to me,Isaac looked at him"Do you mind we talk...at lunch?"He asked me,he shrugged as to say 'why not',he gave a simple nod and class blur by without Isaac even knowing it.

without a second to spare,Chad and Isaac walk to the roof,though Keigo blasted towards him,Isaac simply threw him over his shoulder,as Mizuito laughed and explained why he did that."Listen...Why are you spacing out lately Isaac?"he asked,Isaac gave a small thought about it,and sighed."If i had the answer id tell ya,but i dont,but i have a theory..."he says quietly,he gave a sutle nod.

After what seemed to be ages of thinking,memories of this morning rage through his head,and he realized that he had spaced out after he woke up before his father yelled and on the street,but he came to realize that he would only space out when bad things are about to happen,that he's not aware of to say the least."I under stand now... i know why i space out...i do it mainly when im near danger...mainly...or my daily dose of demonic nightmares"he shivered and he looked at Isaac,considering he's barely 6,2, he towers him like a skyscraper.

"I see...I now understand...but Isaac,you have to learn to space out less"Chad stood up,and with that Isaac stood up,Isaac usually lets go of his hair at this hour but he didnt,so he just walked to class with a wolf tail on his head.

School has finished and Isaac is on his way home,its a boring trip,that is until he sees a vase with flowers tumbled on the ground,a match lit in his stomach and everything was set a blaze he sent a bloddy glare up to see a few skaters"HEY!"he yelled at that they stopped and glare at the orange head"Theese flowers were for a little girl who died here...do you show any respect!"at that they just laugh.

"And what are you going to do about it orange haired fre-"Before he finished his face was met with Isaac's fist.

"Anyone else got a problem with that?"his glare scared them as they ran,and the girl from this morning was there,it was her that the flowers were for her."Im sorry..i'll get you some flowers tomorrow,i promise."she smiles and disappears without a trace.

"Im home!"he says with a slight smile and ducks,waiting for something to slap him in the face,but nothing,that is until he stood up and got an elbow to the jaw.

"You gotta be faster then that Isaac!"Ishin Yelled as Isaac groaned.

he stood up and chocked his father"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD MAN"His grip was harder and deadlier,a young girl grabbed Isaac,pulling him away from Ishin,Isaac's eyes flared at him as his father went to a poster of his mother.

"Oh why masaki,why must our childeren torture me so!"at this another girl just laughed.

"Hell,Isaac,i didnt think you had the guts to practically murder your dad"She had a scowl at him.

"Karin,dont be like that,Isaac has anger problems and he cant help it"the hazel haired girl cried at this,ishin picked her up and held her.

"Dont worry my dear Yuzu,your safe in Daddy's arms"at this both Isaac and Karin face palmed,Hard...

Isaac took his dinner and went to his room."Good night..."and with that Isaac went to bed.

 **11:30 pm...**  
 **Karakura town...**

all of a sudden,a young woman jumped in his room."Um...Hello?"she didnt respond,looking around,at this our hero grew iritated and kicked her on the back."HEY!"

she stumbled can on her face,looking back at him"Y-you see me"

"No shit sherlock,what the hell are you doing in here!?"he stared at her confused out of his mind'what is with that black kimono...though it does look cool...'

"That is none of your concern..."as that was said,a loud crash and slash were heard through out the town,the girl jumped out the window and ran towards the cause,as did isaac,holding a metal chair in his hands and running out in the middle of the night.

"W-what is that thing?!"the orange haired boy just stared,shocked,scared,amazed,in awe,terrified,what ever it was that was the expression. he just stared,holding his chair ready to strike it,no matter what ate him up.

next thing he knew,he was on the floor,seeing the girl hurt."Damn it,you fool,why did you just stand there!?"She scolded him,but sat down looking at me"Well...you can help,stand up"and with that he did.

"What are you...?"Isaac asked"I'm a soul reaper..."she replied."then do what you gotta do...soul reaper..."he stared at her as he grabbed her blade,she tried thrusting as Isaac pulled to stab him self,transforming it a soul reaper...

 **Name:** _ **Isaac Kurosaki**_

 **Age:15**

 **Hair color:Orange**

 **Occupation:Student and**

 _ **SOUL REAPER!**_

to be continued...

 **Hey guys Nuno-oki here and wow,this took me a good while,even though its supposed to be like the anime,since there is a key element being replaced,its nice and easy to get some stuff done,but other things harder then ever...OH! Also there will be** a pole on my page for some peeps who want to name his Zanpaktu,well as always,be sure to follow favorite and review to show me that your enjoying the story and want me to continue it,and lastly,i will have fanfic episodes,you know the fillers,i will replace them with funny stuff happening or an even more epic fight then it should see ya soon!


End file.
